TERF
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: A group of Terrans, famous and infamous for their good deeds in the Koprulu Sector, find themselves in a royal cluster fuck when an unexpected incident forces the said group to venture into an alternate universe, full of horrors, xenophobic humans, and Orks? Oh, and to top it off they have so find some way to stop some plot that threatens to destroy the galaxy. Good luck with that.
1. Chapter 1

**New ideas pop into my head before I can finish them, but this is one I will continue, also I haven't forgotten about The Arcadian and The Faunus or Corrupted Love, just busy. Enjoy!**

Her name was Terf. She wasn't born with that name, as she didn't receive one.

5D-25-67 wasn't a name, so she changed it.

Her memory was a blur, all she could remember was she was in a container, trapped, lifeless, almost as if she was dead.

She was not.

Her eyes opened in shock and surprise, small figures gasping at her and screaming something from outside the shell full of liquid. She couldn't hear them, but based on what she heard, and the panicked faces of the small people in front of her, she guessed she wasn't supposed to be awake.

They tried to control her. The concept, for some reason, greatly angered her, so bad that the point that she broke out of her 'cage', the glass falling out. The figures panic leveled spiked to a new height, screaming and pushing each other in reckless, selfish abandon.

She disliked selfish. It leads to greed and unfairness.

Wait, how did she know that?

She didn't know, and she didn't care. She stood, her figure easily towering over the small people in front of her, now trapped due to their only exit trapping shut. She didn't really know how tall she was, but she guessed tall seeing from how small they were. She crouched, her cat ears twitching with excitement.

All of the 'smallies' were trembling beneath her, most likely scared of what she would do. She didn't care for them, her goal simple.

Escape.

She stepped over the said figured and began to run, her huge muscular legs easily supporting her weight.

As she ran through the generic series of plain white halls of the said complex, mostly crashing or breaking any doors or barriers, she began thinking to herself.

What was her name? She forgot.

What was she? Her head looked down and saw an odd sight to most, the exception being the body's rightful owner. Every part of her was bulging with muscles, and they were absolutely massive. The entirety of her figure was completely covered in muscle, as if she was on steroids. The difference being that she was not and she didn't look like some crack head addicted to the muscle enhancing substance. I mean, they weren't bulging hulk muscles, but they were quite noticeable. Let's just say she was very tall and fairly muscular. The only muscles unaffected were her head and her chest area. Her skin was covered in a deep dark brown, complimented by a set of beautiful teal colored eyes. She had light brown hair and, as such, light brown cat ears. Well, she wasn't sure they were specifically car ears, but she figured they belonged to the cat family

Where should she go? Her sprinting stopped, the last question begging for an answer. Her answer begrudgingly had to wait, as she felt something hit her back and rudely push her into the forward wall, breaking through several walls before her momentum decided to give up.

It was at this moment she was thankful for having her 'lady' parts covered by what she thought to be some sort of armor, though she was quite sure.

She planted both arms on the rubble to remove her head from the rubble, and then turn around to see who had so rudely pushed her down in the first place.

She never had the chance to complete have the actions she wanted to.

She felt her self being picked up and go in full time reverse, as if someone were rewinding time itself.

In seconds, she was back in her previous position. She turned to see a bewildering site, for most at least.

The words to describe the being in front of her were hard to come by. If she had to guess, the word would have be… odd.

There were four to be exact, but she started from the left.

The man on the far left remarked her muscle mass in almost every way, the only difference being an odd looking tattoo on his left arm and the fact he was a lot smaller than her. He was nude from the waist up, exposing his abs layered chest to all. Both hands adorned grey, fingerless gloves with red outlining the tips. His right hand carried an axe which she couldn't quite describe well. The axe was a simple black, with splotches of small right dots along the blade end. The axe in its entirety seemed to be comprised of a metal of sorts, though she wasn't sure what kind. His hair was lush crimson white with beautiful sunset orange eyes to boot. He grinned a feral grin but she felt comforted by it, his face very familiar. His left eye was covered by a red eye patch, which was decorated by a hammer and a drill overlapping the other in yellow colors. She knew him, but she couldn't recall him.

The figure on the inner left was a girl dressed in a traditional Japanese sailor uniform. She was all round average looking girl, except for the fact that she was floating, in the air. A ring of blue red energy was set off around her body every 2 seconds, creating a vertical ring like pattern. She found it cute.

On the inner right was the strangest of them all, in her opinion. She couldn't really describe what she was seeing, but the best words would probably be, "someone threw up the color pink, then attached eyeballs to her dress and then up chucked pink."

Course she never said the words because her eyes quickly moved themselves to the last figure, though she thought that the girl was certainly unique (I'll give a cookie 1st person who can guess who I am referring to).

The last figure was someone she thinks she used to know, but she forgot.

This forgetting is beginning to irritate her greatly. However, all good things come to those who wait, right?

Her mused were cut short when she felt the facility, no, her _prison_ shake.

She gasped in surprise as she saw hand reach from in front of her and grab her.

She closed her eyes to braise for something, but nothing happened.

Confused, she opened her eyes only to find herself suddenly sleepy, forcing her eyelids to close once again.

* * *

><p>She awoke to a nice feeling of comfortable bed.<p>

She awoke abruptly, immediately taking in her surroundings. She soon relaxed when she realized that she was in home. It was still night time, and she was dressed in nothing else but a bra and panties. She stretched her neck to glance behind her, smiling sweetly as she saw the figure of her handsome husband sleeping next to her. Her husband shifted to other side, allowing her partner to get a good look at his sleeping face. His strong muscular arm suddenly draped over Terf unexpectedly and pulled her in closer, mumbling inaudible sounds, as if she could feel Terf's unease. The same man as described before slept next to her, blissfully unaware of how he slept.

Terf smiled. The dream that she had greatly bothered her, but she choose not to give it too much thought right now as she closed her eyes once more, hoping for a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Well then

**Another Chapter!**

Terf's eyes opened slowly, reluctant to get out of the snug bed she lay in. She shared the bed with her husband, who was obviously thinking that same thing.

He too didn't want to get out of bed yet.

Then _she _came into their room. Who was it you ask?

Simply put, she was a maid.

Unfortunately, she wasn't _just_ any maid. She was the head maid. Liliana Menero was her name.

She was actually one of the few Terrans whose birth parents originated from Earth. She was once part of the Confederacy, as her fascinations with medic endeavors lead her to join the army at the early age of 19. Both her parents were scientist, but her mother was interested in medical science. Since her father was away for long periods of time due to his job, her mother taught her almost everything she knows about various medicines, and she got hands on experience whenever her mom needed her help in healing a patient, as she worked at the local hospital. All round good childhood right? Wrong. Her parents were unfortunately killed by the Zerg when she and her parents were visiting a planet, though she forgot the name of it as she was so young at the time. She did know that is was one of the outer rim planets. She didn't recall all the details, nor did she want to but she remembered what her parents told her none the less before they passed away.

Her Father was yelling at her mom and herself to go, as he attempted to fight all a swarm of 12 zerglings by himself with nothing but a stocky stub pistol. At the time, she didn't know that he didn't plan on coming back however. The rest is a history, as her mom died from protecting her from a zergling's lunge, but her mom stood fast and fought bravely before she succumbed to her wounds. The local militia saved her from a nasty death. Her mom said ten words, ten little words whose existence would have a major impact on the rest of her life.

"We love you Liliana. Never forget that and live on" her mom smiled at her even as Lili cried rivers and with a final gasp she passed on, the zergling claw punctured her lungs and other internal organs.

From that day forward, Liliana was raised by her grandparents and she spent the next 14 years studying in the fields of medicine, learning from how to cure a simple cold to fully curing a cancer patient in less than 10 minutes.

Long story short, she soon learned that when the confederacy fell, her expertise of medical history was going to be taken from her by the Dominion, so she fled. It was then she was saved by a colony ship that was apparently on root to a new planet known as Haven.

When Raynor's Raiders saved her and the infested for the Protoss, it was then she decided to be a field medic. Soon, she discovered the Happy War Angel's and sought to join them and it was about five months since she finally located them and joined them.

Unfortunately, she lost a bet to the ship's head maid, so she was forced to take her place for a month. She actually didn't mind it as she felt it would be a "valued experience".

She currently stood at the one of the numberless rooms, her hands at her sides and her brow formed into a scowl. It was clear to anyone who passed by the room, she was clearly unhappy.

Terf's eyes open ever so slightly to see the dreaded maid, or demon maid as she called her.

"Lili, give me five more minutesss…" she moaned, her voice slow and sleepy.

"No" Lili responded sharply "It's already 11:55, and but you and Babu are up.

"But-"

"No buts, it you don't get up right now, I will be forced to chance drastic measures."

Terf knew she wasn't bullshitting, she legitimately meant it. She remembers the dark, cold days she had a bucket of ice water splashed all over her body. She shuttered at the dreaded memories.

At Lili's words, Terf's eyes instantly shot open, her form leaping out of bed and on the floor, straighter than metal ruler.

"Be outside in ten minutes" Lili spoke, her words final as she slammed the surprisingly clean metal door, once again enshrouding the room in darkness.

"Hey babe" a male voice spoke from the shadows.

"Hm" Terf replied.

"We should probably get up huh."

"Well, she did say ten minutes"

He chuckled.

"You know better than I do that I do she meant like three"

"So…"

"So you know what I have to do right?"

Terf's eyes widened in pure horror just as a far too white smile broke out from the darkness of the room.

"Ehehehehe…"

"N-N-N- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The screams of Terf echoed throughout the entire ship.

The ship's name was based on a coalition of horror movies, so they simply named it _Class Killer._

Describing it would be far too hard because it so big.

So, let's break it down it statistics shall we?

**Size: **About the Sun that orbits Earth.

**Location: **It's a moving ship people! But it mostly goes around the edges of the Koprulu Sector away from all the fighting mostly.

**Population: **Well, it currently consists of 10,000,000 humans but that number may increase!

**Speed: **Slower than Molasses.

**Weapons: **Well, I it literally had weapons on its weapons. Though a vast majority are on the exterior!

**Weapon Systems: **It mostly gets around by utilizing a huge transportation device built in the middle area of the ship. The exterior is layered with weapons, from "borrowed" Dominion Anti-Air Cannons to anti fighter F9-22's. (I made up the names but I think it sounded cool lol)

**Color/Shape: **Well, it's surprisingly a proud light brown with a red "V" on the ship's hull in middle, acting as the ships entrance. It is also the most heavily defended location on the ship itself.

**Adjutant **(A.I.'s)**: **Well, the adjutant's for the ship are very unique in the sense, they can express emotions. A total of 11 adjutants have run the ship but the details can wait for later.

Alright, back to the story, eh?

"Honey"

"Yes dear?"

"I just want to know, I love you but I also hate you"

"Awwww, I love you to sweetie."

Terf truly did love the man that was currently hugging her from behind. He was the same man that she had seen in her dream.

Forgetting your soulmate in a dream huh, who knew right?

I mean I was pretty damn sure it that it was impossible to forget anyone you really know in general, but I guess I was wrong. I mean forgetting Haxk is the equivalent of forgetting your own name.

It's impossible.

Yet, through some odd collaboration of love, affection, and bullshit, we managed to pull on through moments like these.

Course that's another story for another time.

After she finished fuming over what her husband did to her, the couple made their way to one of the ships mess halls.

When they arrived, it was as they expected.

Anarchy.

To be more precise, a massive food fight had unfolded

The massive mess hall was turned into a fierce battle ground, burgers, veggies, fruits, the stuff that can't even be considered food, potatoes, and the whole nine yards was thrown everywhere.

The smell was an insidious collaboration slop and fruits.

The couple expertly walked straight through the kill zone of the now two apparent teams. They would have reached other side of the once spotless mess hall were in not for the fact they were beat to the punch.

The other door that leads to the mess hall exploded open. From the other side came someone everyone feared and loved. Everything stopped as all heads turned to see who the said interloper was. The faces full of immature joy twisted and turned into pure horror, It was none other the most powerful Terran psyche to date.

Alma Wade.

**Sorry guys, I posted this just so I could sasify you guys unyielding hunger.**

**Hope you enjoy and I would GREATLY appreciate some tips as to how to describe an object "statically"**

**Also feel free to P.M me about any quest-chins you may have.**

**Until next time,**

**Four Chaos God Drinking Beer, out**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck"

That single word was the only thing everyone in the mess hall could think. Every other word after that was an abnormal, almost excessive amount of excuses and profanities as to how the hell he or she could possibly escape _her_ wrath.

Well, except for Terf and her husband.

The said couple simply strolled on over to the said little girl. She glared at them, but her glare was a clever lie for her interior self, honestly just wanting to have some fun.

It wasn't her fault the damn Dominion captured her, robbed her of childhood, robbed her of her natural born human rights, and robbed her of her rightful freedom. It's not her fault her parents had raised her as a tool, an experiment to be fucked with like a dogs favorite chew toy.

Seven years of what she went through, it was damn near a miracle that her mind hadn't collapsed from insanity or at the least have her mind ripped to shreds.

And for the most part, it did.

Being so young and immature, both physically and mentally, all she could recall for the past seven years of her life was experimentation, loneliness, agitation, resentment, grief, and hate. So much hate. So much in fact in made the other five look like flowers and hate was a raging elephant locked in a cage.

There was only one saving grace, however.

Terf handed her tray to Haxk, who wordlessly placed her tray on top of his.

The brown skinned women kneeled down to the small girl's level and embraced her. The girl's face remained stoic, as if frozen in place for a moment, before silent tears treaded down her deathly gray face. Her head simply buried itself into the large women's cleavage.

By this time, the rest of the mess hall's occupants had vacated the area, figuring they'd either let themselves out to save themselves from the potentially deadly girl or simply wanted to respect the moment. Some, however, knew the real reason the small girl was here and were the first to leave. All were grateful for the intervention.

Terf and Alma collapsed to their knees onto the floor, the young girl now crying profusely, tears screaming from her eyes and into the Terf's shirt. Haxk had placed the two trays he was previously holding onto a surprisingly clean spot on a table and enveloped the ladies in his arms.

Alma's saving grace is her family.

The little girl's mind had become violently unstable over the course of her imprisonment, her mind and soul twisted into hate and rage, cursing her existence. Her savior had been, and always will be, the 'nice lady' as that was her label of Terf before knowing her name.

Some might argue that Terf located Alma by chance, but most would disagree. Locating one of the Dominions most heavily secluded locations is not easy task, especially for a psionic person like Terf.

In fact, most would say it was by the power of fate that Terf located Alma, no matter how odd the circumstance was.

At the time, Terf was indulging in an "extremely meditative sleep", which everyone thought Terf was just sleeping. In reality though, her mind was simply searching for… something. She didn't know what, and she didn't need to. She was a woman of action before she actually had a plan, which was convincingly the same for her husband.

After about five solid hours of searching her mind for that something, she suddenly felt a bump.

She paused.

_Bump._

There is was again. Her search had changed from that said 'something' to search to where the bump was coming from.

A "bump" in the mind of a psionic individual could only mean two possible things. Either something or someone was attempting to break into your mind or they're trying to get your attention and possibly communicate with you.

Now, a bump in the mind was like a finger tapping your brain. If it was forceful, then it was hostile. If it was soft, then it was possibly friendly. Fortunately, each bump carries the said individual's personal "touch" if you will, similar to someone's D.N.A structure. It can't be replicated nor can it be copied by anyone.

It was unique.

After all, if you had to be wary every time someone tried to possibly contact you, you would be extremely stressed out right?

Terf had no idea or what it was, but based on the fact the bump was becoming more frequent every five minutes, she figured someone was really trying to talk to her or they needed help from her specifically. Either way, she wanted to find the source of the bump. The only problem was that Terf's mind was pretty vast and pinpointing its location would prove to be a tedious job. Terf let out a sigh both internally and unintentionally externally. This would take a while.

Meanwhile, while Terf was searching for the bump in her mindscape, Haxk was up to more, simple things.

He was currently one of the multitudes of arcade rooms on board the ship, with a few of his buddies for a little game time. When his wife wasn't around, it was like he was a completely different person, if personality shifting from his casual normal self to a very aggressive gamer in the form of excessive profanities.

Especially when playing Dead Space 2.

"Mannn, I ain't bout this life man. They be on that bullshit man"

"I know what you mean; I swear this game is rigged."

"Man, fuck your bullshit man!" Haxk screamed at the corpses of the necromorph velociraptors. "And you families, and yo friends. I'ma leave your bodies right there, so whichever one of your buddies decide to hop on more on that bullshit you're on, they can behold what really fucking happened."

People who were here normally were used to it by now.

"AHHHH! Ah…. This damn games gonna give me a heart attack man, I swear."

"I don't get why you react to violently dude, I mean I get it's a jump scare but last time to dove out the way. Acting like that shit would pop right out the screen."

"Man, you don't understand. This entire game if full of shit I don't fucks with. From the fucking babies to those hentai tentacles, it's all shit no man should ever fucks with. Period."

"But whatever happened to that thug life stuff you keep talking about. Didn't you grow up on Deadman's Port?"

"Yeah, I did. And it was thug life. I mean friends with a lot of folks, from gangbangers to even the esteemed Mira Han."

"You know Mira Han?"

"Hell yeah, me and her are childhood friends. We do all kinds of dumb shit together man, like we would rob a guy's house to get some money just so we could buy some ice cream.

"Really?"

"We were like 12 years old man, what did you expect us to do?"

"What about your parents?"

"Ditched me, even had the audacity to leave me to some gay as human trafficker. I would probably be on my hands and knees suckin some obese, fatasses nasty ass balls right now if it wasn't for my Momma Merly.

"Momma Merly?"

"Yeah, real nice lady. She happened to be nearby when some fat Porto Rican dude was about to sell me off to some nasty pedophile who was into that kind of sick shit."

The faces around him contorted into both hate and disgust for the pedophile.

"Yeah man, but luckily she just too happened to be passing by the ally after she got some groceries from the orphanage. I swear, I remember it to this day. I mean she made kickass look easy, for real. Ya'll won't believe what she said."

Merly Jackson was just finished buying some groceries from the market, and the merchant she normally got food from was nice enough to let her have some of it for free. She made a mental note to do something nice for the young man later on.

She was about to head into the metro when she heard a few disheveled grunts come from the back alley near the market. Ms. Merly being the Good Samaritan that she was went to investigate the disturbance.

"Probably nothing" she though, but her gut had been honing its bullshit detector over the last 21 years, and the meter was going off louder than a police siren in her head.

She turned the corner and came to a rather unpliant sight. It was a trio of four men, all muscular and big. There clothes were dirty and unkempt, and looked like they hadn't washed for a solid week. That's not what drew her attention. What drew her attention was the fact that they were essentially raping a girl who looked no older than thirteen. It was disgusting. Their manhood's were ruthlessly shoved up all three of her entrances, occasionally shouting out profanities and perverted phrases like "you like it don't you bitch."

The worst part was that they were doing to the girl while they were committing their sinful deed. Merly noticed multiple bruised and small cuts along the girl's body, but specifically around her rear. She also noticed small patches of white throughout her reddish brown hair and knew exactly what it was.

So, Merly neatly placed her groceries behind a conveniently placed box so no one would take them and do what any self-respecting women would do.

She stepped in. In face twisting into absolute disgust at the sudden loud yell the three men made, signifying they had just concluded their business with the girl.

She walked to where the said men were continuing to indulge in their lustful deed, her footsteps loud and echoing. The three mean glanced to see who would disturb her "work".

What they saw was exactly what they've been waiting for.

Another bitch to fuck.

Now bored of fucking their broad, her cherry being popped long ago, she loosely fell to the ground with a plop, her mind having lost consciousness ages ago, not that the brutes cared to notice.

The lady before them was quite the sight to behold, no one could argue with fact. Her long flowing black hair tied up in a neat bun, her attire a involving a straw hat to protect herself run the sun's rays. She wore a light brown T-shirt underneath a lose jacket. A bright pink scarf comforted her neck, perfectly matching her bright pink eyes. She wore different colored long songs, stretching from her foot all the way to her knee. Her bust was fairly large but nothing to big, and her arms and legs well-toned and muscular from working the fields at the Orphanage she established seven years ago. The brutes grinned, expecting the young lady to be an easy fight, lusting for their reward once she was conquered.

They were gravely mistaken, and it was a mistake that would cost them their miserable lives in the very near future.

Merly smirked and-

"Haxk! Haxkkkkkkkkkk!"

A series of groans was heard from group of men surrounding Haxk, the group now a bit larger than before. The voice was feminine in nature, and would ensue its wrath by having her wait was something no one wanted to endure again.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls. I'll tell you the rest later"

The men simply nodded, accompanied by a symphony of both unhappy Aww's and inaudible mumblings. The only one who didn't leave yet was Haxk best friend, Troy.

Troy and Haxk go way back. They both oddly enough grew up on Kaldir, which is "colder than a Yeti's ass crack". The climate was downright in habitable by anything but the moon's natives. It has been universally decided that it is, by far, the coldest place in the Koprulu Sector, second only to the Void. The only two indigenous lifeforms on Kaldir to date are the Ursadons and species of "extremophilic bacteria" that basically serve as the Ursadons only form of energy. Without them, the Ursadons most likely would have died out due to starvation, and possibly the planets hostile climate, but their biology have served as a stopper to that theory.

Anyhow, it wasn't that Haxk and Troy wanted to live on quite literally the coldest place in the galaxy, but they were forced to. The colony ship that they had been riding on was forced to land on the planet due to the ships engines about to give out. When asked why they didn't refuel, it was because the Zerg had either infested or destroyed any forms of fuel stations within minimal flying distance. And so, their 'landing' was more of a crash if anything, as the moon's temperature nearly the plummeted the ships engines to nothing. It was thanks to someone quick thinking that most were able to survive. Captain Sanders had recommended that we take all on the ships CMC armor's power core and attach them to the ships engines and reactor. Problem was, under normal circumstances, doing such a thing would cause either the power core or engines to meltdown to the extreme amount of heat, but everyone unanimously agreed that these were anything but normal circumstances.

People praised God and Captain Sanders, for her plan had worked flawlessly. She said "I had alvays vanted to try it as a kid as I speculated vhat vould happen but never got the chance nor did I have the gall to do so, and it seems that God had been oh so kind enough to give me a chance to do so, albeit out of necessity than possibility." She had a real thick German accent too. Troy thought was sexy as hell though, as did I at the time.

A hard sting broke be from my muse as I felt a force of steel bring itself across my cheek, knowing full well that I had been dosing off.

It front of me was none other than the esteemed Captain Sanders in all her glory.

And all her horror.

Haxk signed, as he knew exactly what was to come

And he knew it would end, in total darkness.

**I promised myself I would not go to sleep until I finished this story and I here I am at 2:20 a.m. in the morning on Christmas day, for you guys. So, I'm not gonna lie I did kind of half ass the end but what can I say. I'm tired. **

**I will say that the next time I update will be in Corrupted Love, so if you haven't seen that I suggest you check it out**

**Ya'll better be grateful I enjoy you so much.**

**Well, technically it IS Christmas so…**

**Merry Christmas guys! I'll catch ya'll later, until then**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer**

**Out**


End file.
